Уилт, ты мой самый лучший друг!
by MissWFoster
Summary: Полагаю, каждому хотелось бы иметь такого друга как Уилт: заботливого, доброго, который всегда поддержит тебя в трудные моменты. История рассказывает о случаи с маленькой Фрэнки, которой повезло, что у нее есть такой друг, который в беде не бросит.


Стояла прохладная осенняя погода, в доме Фостер все воображаемые друзья грелись в гостиной у камина, попивая какао. За окном на улице было видно опавшие листья, голые деревья. День был хмурым, настроение у всех было не очень. Эдуардо играл в куклы, а Коко сидела рядом и наблюдала за ним, Уилт собирался почитать, но от плохой погоды, в комнате было плохое освещение. «Ну чтож, пожалуй, потом почитаю» — сказал воображаемый друг, а затем подошёл и сел рядом с Эдуардо и Коко. В конце зала, сидела в кресле мадам Фостер с маленькой Фрэнки на коленях, пятилетний ребёнок внимательно слушал рассказы своей любимой бабушки про её детство и то, как она придумала мистера Херимана.  
— Ну, дорогая моя, а теперь твоя бабушка пойдёт вздремнет. А ты не хочешь? — спросила миссис Фостер.  
— Нет, бабушка, не хочу! — ответила Фрэнки. — Пожалуйста, останься и ещё что-то расскажи, прошу! Мне скучно.  
— Мисс Фрэнсис, — вмешался мистер Хериман, — Ваша бабушка устала, пусть отдохнет, а Вы, юная леди, идите играйте.  
— Но мне скууучноооо! А можно я пойду на улицу поиграю?  
— Ни за что! Там прохладно, Вы можете простудится! — сказал кролик.  
— Да брось, Хериман, ничего, если она пойдёт и немного поиграет на улице, только Фрэнки, пусть с тобой пойдёт кто-то из воображаемых друзей, а ещё тебе нужно потеплее одеться…  
— Да, бабушка, я поняла. Я попрошу Уилта со мной пойти.  
— Славненько.  
Маленькая Фрэнки улыбнулась и подбежала к Уилту, который сидел около своих друзей. Девочка дернула красного воображаемого друга за руку и произнесла: «Уилт». Тот обернулся и улыбнулся.  
— Оу, извини, Фрэнки! Ты что-то хочешь меня спросить?  
— Уилт, прошу тебя, пойдем поиграем на улице?  
— На улице? Но там же холодно!  
— И что?  
— А замерзнуть ты не боишься?  
— Со мной ведь будешь ты, ты обо мне позаботишься…  
— Ну… Я не знаю... Хорошо, эм… Но ты должна тепло одеться.  
— Ладно, так мы идём?  
— Пошли.  
Уилт поднялся на ноги и повел Фрэнки в её комнату, где сам помог ей одеть теплую одежду, а затем они оба спустились в холл, где их ждал мистер Хериман.  
— Господин Уилт! — обратился он. — Вы, пожалуйста, смотрите за ней.  
— Хорошо, мистер Хериман!  
— Пошли… — дернула малышка Уилта за палец и они оба вышли во двор. Юная Фрэнки, хлопая в ладоши, побежала вперёд. «Осторожно!» — крикнул ей Уилт. Девочка немного потеряла равновесие и упала, ударившись коленом. «Ой» — сказал Уилт и быстро подбежал к девочке.  
— Ты в порядке? Не сильно ударилась? — спросил он.  
— Все хорошо, Уилт, пожалуйста, не говори бабушке и мистеру Хериману, что я упала, они меня будут ругать.  
— Не будут, потому что я им не скажу.  
— Правда? — улыбнулась мисс Фрэнсис.  
— Правда! Только и ты меня так больше не пугай, можешь бегать, но только осторожно, чтобы больше не приходилось падать, хорошо?  
— Хорошо!  
Дальше Фрэнки бегала медленней, а высокий красный друг ходил за ней следом, улыбался и наблюдал, как весело проводила время Фрэнки. Во что они только не играли: и в доганялки, и в прятки, и просто собирали букет из листьев и подбрасывали его у себя над головой. Фрэнки протянула к Уилту свои маленькие ручки.  
— Устала? — спросил воображаемый друг и присел.  
— Нет! — сказала девченка и обняла его. Уилт широко улыбнулся, это было очень мило… объятия маленькой девочки… он давно не испытывал таких ощущений просто от того, что его обнимает ребёнок.  
— Уилт, ты мой самый лучший друг! — шепнула девочка. От этих слов Уилту на глаза навернулись слезы. Он посмотрел на эту кроху, затем, девочка побежала к дереву. — Ты можешь высадить меня на эту ветку? — показала пальцем Фрэнки.  
— Эмм… Знаешь, пожалуй не стоит этого делать, извини.  
— Боишься, что я могу упасть?  
— Конечно я не дам тебе упасть! Просто на улице очень холодно, у тебя красный нос, я вижу, что ты замерзла! А я не хочу, чтоб ты заболела! Да и к тому же, сейчас пойдёт дождь. Посмотри, какие тучи!  
— А ты высади меня, я погляжу с высока на дома, а потом, я тебе обещаю, мы пойдём домой.  
— Чтооож, пожалуй, так мы и сделаем.  
Уилт снова улыбнулся, увидев радость на лице Фрэнки и то, как она прыгает и хлопает в ладоши. Своей одной рукой, он поднял девочку и помог ей вылезти на толстую ветку дерева. Только он это сделал, как начал лить дождь, сначала маленький, а потом уже и сильный.  
— Фрэнки, пора бы уже пойти!  
— Одну секундочку.  
— Давай я помогу тебе спустится!  
— Эх, ну ладно.  
Уилт помог девочке слезть, когда они начали идти домой, то красный друг заметил, что она стоит и не идет. Подойдя к ней, спросил:  
— Фрэнки, ты что? Почему ты стоишь? Нужно идти домой.  
— Я устала!  
— Хочешь, я тебя понесу?  
— Хочу!  
Уилт взял мисс Фрэнсис на руки и побежал вместе с ней в дом, оба здорово промокли. В холле их ждал мистер Хериман.  
— Господин Уилт, мы уже начали волноваться, вас так долго не было, полагаю, у вас все в порядке?  
— Да, мистер Хериман, все хорошо. Извините, но мы немного промокли и замерзли. На улице пустился сильный ливень.  
— Хммм… Я вижу, переоденьте мисс Фрэнсис в сухую одежду и укутайте её одеялом, пусть ребёнок согреется, а я пока принесу вам гарячий чай.  
Уилт отнес ребенка наверх в ее комнату, помог переодется. Девочка выглядела неважно.  
— Фрэнки, ты в порядке? — начал волноватся Уилт. Мисс Фостер увидела беспокойство на лице у друга, и сказала:  
— Я просто очень устала и хочу спать. Я вздремну и буду чувствовать себя лучше!  
— Ничего не болит?  
— Нет.  
Укутав девочку в одеяло, красный воображаемый друг присел рядом на кровать. Дождавшись мистера Херимана, оба выпили чай, затем Фрэнки уснула, а Уилт пошел в свою комнату, где находились Эдуардо и Коко.  
— О, сеньор Уилт, Вы уже вернутся? — обрадовался Эдуардо! — А чего Вы такой невеселый?  
— Ко-ко-ко? — спросила Коко.  
— Нет, ребята, я в порядке. Просто мы с Фрэнки попали под дождь, я немного замерз, но и Фрэнки, судя по всему, тоже, я боюсь, как бы она не заболела.  
— А как сейчас сеньорита Фрэнки?  
— Хорошо. Н-наверное… Устала с прогулки, спит.  
— Ко-ко-ко ко-ко ко!  
— Ты права, Коко, возможно мне тоже следует немного отдохнуть…  
Уилт прилег на свою кровать, которая находилась под кроватью Эдуардо, так как их кровать имела два этажа. Закрыл глаза, вздремнул. Проснулся от слов Эдуардо: «Сеньор Уилт, сеньор Уилт, проснитесь!».  
— Что такое, Эдуардо?  
— Пора на ужин.  
— Йой, уже? Хорошо, спасибо, что разбудил, Эд.  
Все воображаемые друзья и мадам Фостер уже сидели в столовой, не было только одной Фрэнки. Мистер Хериман начал уже сердится.  
— Что за невоспитанность? Где мисс Фрэнсис? Почему мы должны её ждать?  
— Успокойся, кролик! Она спит ещё, иди и разбуди её! — сказала мадам.  
Мистер Хериман встал и, недовольно бормоча себе что-то под нос, пошёл будить маленькую мисс. Уилт, Эдуардо и Коко смотрели в его след с печальным видом, затем посмотрев друг на друга, снизили плечами, друзья переживали, как бы мистер Хериман не накричал на бедняжку. Строгий кролик открыл дверь комнаты Фрэнки и крикнул: «МИСС ФРЭНСИС, ВАМ НЕ СТЫДНО ТАК ОПАЗДЫВАТЬ НА УЖИН? ВСЕ ЖДУТ ВАС ОДНУ!». От этого крика, девочка проснулась.  
— Я сейчас прийду!  
Через пять минут девочка вошла в столовую, видок был не очень, настроение у малышки пропало. Эдуардо наклонился к Уилту: «Мистер Хериман, похоже, таки накричал на Фрэнки, теперь девочка грустная». Уилт немного забеспокоялся. Фрэнки водила ложкой по тарелке и ничего не ела, пока это не заметила мадам Фостер.  
— Фрэнки, дорогая, почему ты ничего не ешь? — спросила мадам.  
— Не хочу. — тихо ответил ребёнок. И тут вмешался Хериман.  
— Мисс Фрэнсис, это не красиво с Вашей стороны! Ваша бабушка стояла и все утро готовила еду, а Вы не хотите есть? Что это с Вами? Ну-ка быстро ешьте! Чтоб тарелка осталась пустой! Иначе я Вас накажу!  
Бедная девочка взяла в руку ложку и начала есть суп, сьев несколько ложек, сказала: «Бабушка, суп очень вкусный, правда, но я больше не могу его есть!».  
— Почему, милая?  
— Я не хочу, я лучше пойду к себе.  
— Но, мисс Фрэнсис!  
— Успокойся, Хериман, не хочет есть, пусть не ест!  
Уилт, который уже закончил с ужином, посмотрел на маленькую Фрэнки, которая кое-как слезла со стула. «Тут что-то не так», подумал он. Эдуардо, Коко и Уилт встали из-за стола. Фиолетовый монстрик обратился к высокому другу:  
— Уилт, мы с Коко сейчас пойти в нашу комнату, а ты проследи за Фрэнки, мне кажется, ей грустно.  
— Да, Эдуардо, я тоже заметил, что что-то не так.  
Друзья повернули направо, а Уилт свернул налево и направился в сторону Фрэнки. Девочка почти дошла до своей комнаты, но почувствовала головокружение и боль в животе, идти было трудно, она посмотрела, нет ли здесь кого-то и начала плакать. Тут послышались скрипы кроссовок, ей были хорошо знакомы эти звуки. К ней подошёл Уилт.  
— Извини, Фрэнки, ты плачешь? Что случилось? Это из-за Херимана?  
— Нет, ой…  
— Тебе плохо? Скажи мне!  
— Пройдёт… — девочка почувствовала, что её может вырвать, сама она не успеет добежать до ванной комнаты, а рядом был только Уилт. — Уилт! У меня болит животик!  
— Эй, все хорошо, я здесь, не волнуйся…  
-… меня тошнит…  
— А это плохо… Я… Я. позову мадам Фостер?  
— Нет, не нужно, лучше помоги мне добраться до ванной.  
— Лучше я сбегаю за ведром, а ты иди пока приляг на кровать, не делай резких движений, я мигом.  
Фрэнки медленными шагами пошла в свою комнату, а Уилт помчал в ванную за ведром, через две минуты, он был уже в комнате мисс Фрэнсис. «Вот, держи!» — сказал он, давая малютке ведро. Фрэнки вырвало. Уилт коснулся лба девочки.  
— О, боже, Фрэнки, ты горишь, у тебя температура!  
— Мне холодно.  
— Тебя морозит? Я тебя сейчас укутаю.  
Высокий завернул малышку в одеяло и помог ей сесть.  
— Тебе полегчало?  
— Немного!  
— Ты ничего такого не сьела… Думаю, это из-за температуры тебе стало плохо. Такое бывает, ничего страшного. Сейчас я позову твою бабушку, она даст тебе лекарство. Я прийду через пару минут, если что, ведро стоит рядом с кроватью.  
— Хорошо.  
Уилт побежал в комнату мадам Фостер, чтобы все ей рассказать, но по дороге ему встретились Эдуардо и Коко, увидев волнение на лице друга, оба стали переживать.  
— Что случилось? Как там сеньорита Фрэнки? — спросил Эдуардо. Уилт отдышался после пробежки и все рассказал друзьям. Глаза Эдуардо наполнились слезами. Коко тоже была в ужасе.  
— Ко-ко-ко ко-ко-ко-ко ко-ко-ко ко-ко!  
— Коко права, Эд, вы идите побудьте с Фрэнки, а я найду мадам Фостер.  
Двое друзей побежали к девочке, а красный длинный воображаемый друг продолжил путь. Первый, кто попался ему, был мистер Хериман. Он рассказал что случилось и кролик со словами: «О, боже!» поскакал вместе с Уилтом.  
Через 10 минут, в комнату к Фрэнки вбежали мадам Фостер с лекарствами, мистер Хериман и Уилт.  
— Господин Уилт, мадам Фостер, мистер Хериман, Фрэнки ещё раз вырвать! — заплакал Эдуардо.  
— Я бы попросил всех вас выйти отсюда, Фрэнки может быть заразной, у неё грип, температура 39°, — сказал мистер Хериман.  
«ГРИП?» — удивились друзья. Мадам Фостер тоже сказала пока выйти от сюда, Фрэнки примет свои лекарства и ляжет спать. Расстроенные ребята вышли и пошли к себе в комнату. Там никто не находил себе места. Все очень переживали за мисс Фрэнсис, такой они её ещё не видели.  
— Это моя вина! — отозвался Уилт, — полностью моя вина.  
— Но, почему ты себя винить?  
— Ко-ко-ко?  
— Что я могу сказать? Если бы я вовремя отнес Фрэнки домой, она бы не заболела, ей бы не было сейчас так плохо.  
— Но ты не виноват, ведь ты же не знал, что так будет.  
— Я бы мог предположить, что так будет. Я должен извинится. Мне доверили Фрэнки, и я тут же и обложался. Больше они не разрешат ей со мной идти на улицу гулять… если, конечно, это будет не летняя погода.  
— Не переживай так.  
В комнату вошёл мистер Хериман, друзья затаили дыхание, им было страшно, что сейчас может сказать кролик.  
— Мистер Хериман, пожалуйста, извините меня, только я во всем виноват! Из-за меня Фрэнки сейчас болеет…  
— Господин Уилт, я пришёл не ругать Вас, а, наоборот, поблагодарить. Если бы не Вы, то мы бы не узнали, что с мисс Фрэнсис что-то не так. Вы проявили к ней заботу, а случится такое могло с каждым. Сами-то Вы, как себя чувствуете?  
— Та я то в порядке, вот только переживаю за…  
-… с мисс Фрэнсис все хорошо. Но она не может уснуть, мадам Фостер устала, она и я не можем находится рядом с ней всю ночь, я хотел бы попросить Вас остатся этой ночью с Фрэнки и присмотреть за ней, что скажете?  
— Я не против!  
— Чтож, тогда всем почистить зубы и спать! А Вас, господин Уилт, ждёт мадам Фостер, она уйдёт лишь после Вашего прихода.  
Кролик поскакал в свой кабинет, ребята почистили зубы, а тогда разошлись. С невеселым лицом, воображаемый друг вошёл в комнату Фрэнки, где рядом с внучкой сидела мадам Фостер, которая почти уже спала. Но её разбудил голос внучки, которая радостно сказала: «Бабушка, пришёл Уилт!». Миссис Фостер улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо тебе, Уилт, я рада, что ты пришёл.  
— Как я мог не прийти? Мадам Фостер, извините меня, что так вышло.  
— Не бери в голову, это не твоя вина. Я пошла спать, спокойной ночи!  
Пожелав спокойной ночи, Уилт прилег рядом с Фрэнки, девочка чувствовала себя плохо и никак не могла уснуть.  
— Фрэнки, извини меня…  
— Нет, Уилт, ты не виноват! Я же сама тебя попросила высадить меня на эту ветку, мы бы так не промокли, если бы я продолжила шагать, а не застыла на месте, так что, это ты извини меня.  
— Не извиняйся, ничего страшного!  
— Ты мой самый лучший друг, я тебя люблю, Уилт!  
— И я тебя люблю, Фрэнки! Ты только выздоравливай поскорее, чтобы мы снова смогли играть!  
— Хорошо. Ты такой заботливый. Ты о своём создателе так же заботился?  
— Ну да, он тоже болел…  
— А ты сейчас себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
— Вполне! Ты лучше скажи, тебя сейчас не тошнит?  
— Пока нет, но у меня так болит голова.  
— Да, я понимаю…  
— Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь болел?  
— Конечно болел, но никогда не болел так как ты сейчас, но у меня тоже не раз были проблемы со здоровьем, ведь все мы живые!  
— Да… жалко тебя…  
— Не нужно меня жалеть. Лучше попытайся заснуть.  
— Спокойной ночи!  
— Спокойной ночи!  
Маленькая Фрэнки положила голову на руку Уилта и прикрыла глаза. Почти всю ночь девочка плохо спала, из-за неё не спал и Уилт. Он смотрел за ней и помогал, когда было необходимо, утром мисс Фостер стало немного лучше. Она все ещё неважно себя чувствовала, её едва уговорили позавтракать, чтобы не терять силы. Пока она полностью не поправилась, Уилт по ночам за ней присматривал, мистер Хериман и мадам Фостер были удивлены, насколько же сильно Уилт с Фрэнки были дружны, что он так о ней заботился. Когда болезнь отступила, все стало как прежде: Уилт и Фрэнки вместе играли, решали задачки по математике, ходили на улицу, но в этот раз, вели себя осторожнее. Мадам Фостер понимала, что они всегда будут хорошими друзьями.


End file.
